


How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved Like This)

by totalbellatrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, mitchsen kidfic AU that isn’t named yet, protective!Aubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalbellatrash/pseuds/totalbellatrash
Summary: The man towered over her, his face set in a frown. He looked vaguely familiar to Beca, but she couldn’t quite place him. He crossed his arms over his chest, head cocking to the side and letting out a low whistle.“Replaced me that easily, Aubs? And who’s this little lady?”——————Set in the same universe as “I Could Make You Happy (I Could Be Your Love Song)”, set 4 years in the future
Relationships: aubrey posen/beca mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved Like This)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY-O, I’M BACK 
> 
> So I never did finish that mitchsen kidfic AU from like, two entire years ago, so here’s a oneshot in that same universe. I’m actually planning on making a series of oneshots in that universe, depending on how interested y’all are
> 
> Anyways, review this if you feel inclined, because I worked really freakin hard. Also, shouting out a million trillion thank yous to Beale because without her, there would be no fic.

God only knows where to find you  
God only knows how to break through  
God only knows the real you  
There's a kind of love that God only knows

There were fits of giggles echoing through the kitchen as the song came to an end, the wooden spoons used as makeshift microphones clattering to the floor as everyone gasped for breath. Aubrey lowered Addie to the ground and Sawyer laid his head on Beca’s shoulders, still giggling away. 

“Beca, you’re such a good singer!” He sighed, twirling a lock of chocolate hair around his little fingers. 

“They both are. They were real singers a long time ago.” Addie’s sass was a clear facade, grinning from ear to ear. 

Aubrey sat in her spot at the table, taking a long sip from her coffee mug as she watched her family dance and sing around the kitchen. She was happy - truly happy - in her messy, pancake syrup sticky kitchen, her wife and children dancing around and laughing. The mess didn’t matter, the dishes would be cleaned later, but this - these memories and this love - wouldn’t come again, not this easily. 

She locked eyes with Beca across the kitchen, the small brunette cocking an eyebrow at her unquestioningly. A small smile played on her lips, nodding at Beca in an attempt to reassure her, watching them twirl around the kitchen. 

A loud knock at the door broke Aubrey from her thoughts, frowning up at the clock. Usually Chloe and Stacie didn’t visit until the afternoon on Sunday, and they weren’t expecting anyone. She pushed up from the table, fingers trailing along the backs of the chairs in search of her robe while she tried to crane her neck to see out the door. 

“I’ll get it, babe.” Beca pressed a chaste kiss to Aubrey’s head before pausing the music and walking to the door. 

“Hey—” She stopped in the middle of her sentence, hand still on the doorknob. “Can I help you?” 

The man towered over her, his face set in a frown. He looked vaguely familiar to Beca, but she couldn’t quite place him. He crossed his arms over his chest, head cocking to the side and letting out a low whistle. 

Michael. He was back. 

“Replaced me that easily, Aubs? And who’s this little lady?” 

Beca heard quiet murmurs from the kitchen, two little sets of feet pattering to their bedrooms and the doors closing. Good, she thought, the kids didn’t need to be around for this. 

“Little lady my ass.” Beca grumbled, straightening her back in an attempt to seem taller. Her hand unconsciously moved to the slight swell of her stomach, bump barely visible to the naked eye. “What the fuck do you want, Michael?” 

“My wife...my kids.” 

“Nice afterthought there, bud. You abandon your children for years and come crawling back for what reason? Have you even fucking seen your son?” 

“Oh, it was a boy.” His tone was flippant, rolling his eyes at Beca. 

She was fuming, her small body quaking with rage that had built over the course of four years. He hadn’t seen his son one time in his seven years of life, and hadn’t even attempted to reach out. Beca ran her hands through her hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Listen, I don’t know what the fuck you want from us, but you need to just leave.” 

“What, did Aubs send her house whore to do her bidding for her?” 

Beca’s jaw nearly dropped open at the sheer audacity of this man, arms folded across his chest and staring at her with a challenge in his eyes, waiting for her to fight back. She let out a long breath, anger coursing through her veins. She barely registered the sound of quick footsteps coming to the door, jumping at the feeling of Aubrey’s gentle hands pushing Beca behind herself and standing in Michael’s line of sight. 

“Listen, you slime sucking son of a whore bitch, you do not get to come to our home and talk to my wife like that. You...piece of shit! She is loved, and she is treasured, and she fucking loves me. She loves me so much more than you ever did, more than you ever could...loves our children just as fiercely as I do. And I’m so fucking glad - I am so god damned glad - that you never stuck around long enough for Sawyer to meet you or Adelaide to remember you, because all you do is ruin everything you touch.” 

Her body was shaking from the sheer anger and emotion, staring at Michael seven years after he left abruptly in the middle of the night. It was like she was flying through every emotion she felt throughout the last seven years, all of the anger and hurt and heartache. 

“Cool, whatever… I’ll just go.” He raised his hands in mock surrender, backing away from the door slowly. “You really need to learn how to control yourself.” 

“Me? Control myself? After you show up at my home and insult my wife? Without asking the first question about your children?” Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, her other hand still protectively at Beca’s side. “No, you know what? You need to just leave. Just...just leave, okay?” 

Beca felt her heart shatter when Aubrey’s voice broke. She sounded so defeated, so insecure, the same Aubrey she was four years ago when they had reconnected. They spent years working on her self esteem and confidence that Michael shattered when he left her, to get her back to the confident woman she used to be. 

“Bree, he’s not worth your time. Just let him go.” Beca murmured, stretching up on her toes to place a gentle kiss to the shell of Aubrey’s ear. 

They watched him walk back to his car, starting it but not pulling away. Aubrey was breathing heavily, her hand still clenched at her side in a fist as she stared at him. 

“Where did he get our address?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Actually, I’ll be right back.” 

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca, lips pursed questioningly as she tiptoed barefoot through the gravel to get to the window of Michael’s car. The younger woman knocked twice, bending down and leaning through the window. As she spoke, his eyes grew increasingly wider before he nodded stuttering out an acknowledgement that Aubrey could hear part of. 

What the hell had Beca said that affected Michael that much? 

Beca pulled back, waving at the car as it pulled out of their driveway and sped off, a triumphant smirk playing on her lips. She padded back to the house, chuckling as she walked through the door and locked it behind her. 

“What did you say to him?” 

“Oh, nothing.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Aubrey’s cheek. “Just that he better never show up on any doorstep of mine again. That I’m not a whore, and you’re not his wife anymore.” 

“He seemed to take that well.” Aubrey smirked, threading her hand through Beca’s hair. 

“I told him…” Beca trailed off, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s neck. “That he better never come around my wife and kids again. That you’re mine, and I know the sounds you make when I’m between your thighs at night.” 

Aubrey laughed, carding her hand through Beca’s hair. She brushed her lips against her wife’s forehead momentarily before they were interrupted by the pitter patter of two sets of feet running down the stairs. 

“Hey, moms, who was that?” 

“Yeah, who was that?” Sawyer questioned, echoing his sister. The two stood side by side, and Aubrey couldn’t help but wonder what they would look like in a year with a little Beca between them. 

“No one, kids. No one you have to worry about.”


End file.
